Solomon.txt
ConvDiamondCityGenericSolomon |scene= |srow=4 |topic=0005663B |before= |response=Hey, you're looking a little sluggish today. You feeling all right? |after=GenericNPC: Yeah, I don't know what it is, but I just can't seem to get going today. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00056639 |before=GenericNPC: Yeah, I don't know what it is, but I just can't seem to get going today. |response=You gotta balance out the chemistry in your life. You work too hard, for example, that causes the whole body to slow down. |after=GenericNPC: Really? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00056637 |trow=2 |before=GenericNPC: Really? |response=Oh yeah. Work's a real downer. You need to add a little pick-me-up in your diet to even it out. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=You mix a little Jet into your meals every day, your whole body will feel lifted right up. |after=GenericNPC: Thanks. |abxy=A1b}} |scene= |srow=3 |topic=00056634 |trow=3 |before=GenericNPC: Hey, Solomon, you got anything to help me, you know, impress someone? |response=Trying your hand at the game of love, maybe? Ah, don't answer that. Your business. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=You crush some Mentats in with your coffee in the morning, it'll help loosen the language centers in your brain. Lower anxiety. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=Whoever you're trying to win over, a good regimen of those little red pills will keep your prepared when the time comes. |after=GenericNPC: Huh. Interesting. |abxy=A1c}} DialogueDiamondCity |scene= |srow=32 |topic=000A7D2D |trow=11 |before= |response=''{generic "coming from another conversation and getting back to business" line}'' Now, I don't mean to be a drag, but I got a business here. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{generic "coming from another conversation and getting back to business" line}'' Anyway, I got a store to run. Let's talk shop. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{generic "coming from another conversation and getting back to business" line}'' Back to the matter at hand, though. Chems. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Happy}'' Hey, it's the fern collector. Thanks again. You buyin'? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{slightly stoned}'' Got chems, right here for you, sister. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{slightly stoned}'' Got chems right here for you, brother. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{slightly stoned}'' Hey man. Got a lot of chems here if you need something to help you relax. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{slightly stoned}'' Prescriptions filled, right here. Anything you need. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{slightly stoned}'' Got everything you could need. Med-X, Mentats, whatever. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{slightly stoned}'' You look like you need a prescription filled. Something to settle your nerves. Let you chill. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{slightly stoned}'' Got a pick-me-up if you're feeling glum. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |topic=0013603C |trow=5 |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=No worries. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=That's cool. |after= |abxy=B2a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=You do your thing. |after= |abxy=B3a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=Cool cool. |after= |abxy=B4a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=Lemme know if that changes. |after= |abxy=B5a}} |topic=0002C950 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Can I put this on my charge card? |response=''{player is trying to pay with a "charge card" - it looks like a worthless piece of plastic / Puzzled}'' Hey, I know money's kind of an imaginary thing anyway, but that card is like... way more imaginary than I'm comfortable with. |after=Solomon: Hey, I know money's kind of an imaginary thing anyway, but that card is like... way more imaginary than I'm comfortable with. |abxy=Y1a}} |before=Player Default: Did you say something about drugs? |response=''{slightly stoned}'' That's right. All the chems you need to fill out your lifestyle. Balance you out. |after= |abxy=Y2a}} |before= |response=''{slightly stoned}'' Everyone here buys from me. Sometimes security needs a little Psycho, or an engineer needs some Mentats. And heck, Rad-X is plain universal. |after=Solomon: Hey, I know money's kind of an imaginary thing anyway, but that card is like... way more imaginary than I'm comfortable with. |abxy=Y2b}} |topic=0002C94F |trow=5 |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=''{showing your wares}'' Got your fix. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=''{showing your wares}'' Self-served medicine. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=''{showing your wares}'' Every chem for every need. |after= |abxy=A3a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=''{showing your wares}'' Chems for a balanced lifestyle. |after= |abxy=A4a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=''{showing your wares}'' Check it out. |after= |abxy=A5a}} |topic=0002C94E |trow=8 |before=Player Default: Looking for a job, if you got one. |response=''{player asks if you have any work}'' Yeah, I got something. Looking for a Mutated Fern if you find any. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{slightly stoned}'' I hear some grows out near Forest Grove Marsh. Natural radiation sucker. Be great for cooking RadX or RadAway. |after=Player Default: Actually, I think I have something already. |abxy=X1b}} |before=Player Default: Looking for a job, if you got one. |response=You reconsider getting that Mutated Fern for me? |after=Player Default: Actually, I think I have something already. |abxy=X2a}} |before=Player Default: Looking for a job, if you got one. |response=Sounds good. |after= |abxy=X3a}} |before=Player Default: Looking for a job, if you got one. |response=That's right. Take it slow. |after= |abxy=X4a}} |before=Player Default: Looking for a job, if you got one. |response=Cool. I'll be here. |after= |abxy=X5a}} |before=Player Default: Looking for a job, if you got one. |response=Sure. Hit me up later. |after= |abxy=X6a}} |before=Player Default: Looking for a job, if you got one. |response=That's fine. |after= |abxy=X7a}} |scene= |srow=8 |topic=0007D589 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Actually, I think I have something already. |response=''{Happy}'' Well, all right! Here's your payment. This plant's gonna be great to cook with. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: Actually, I think I have something already. |response=Cool. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |topic=0007D588 |before=Player Default: Fern collecting? No thanks. |response=Ah... that's too bad. Oh well. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0007D587 |trow=4 |before=Player Default: Sweeten the deal with some money, and I might be interested. |response=All right, how about 125 caps? |after=Player Default: Actually, I think I have something already. |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: Sweeten the deal with some money, and I might be interested. |response=You are one righteous talker. 150 caps. |after=Player Default: Actually, I think I have something already. |abxy=X2a}} |before=Player Default: Sweeten the deal with some money, and I might be interested. |response=''{negotiating price}'' 200. That's all I can pay. I swear. |after=Player Default: Actually, I think I have something already. |abxy=X3a}} |before=Player Default: Sweeten the deal with some money, and I might be interested. |response=''{Stern}'' You strong-arming me? That ain't cool. 100 caps. That's all you'll get. |after=Player Default: Actually, I think I have something already. |abxy=X4a}} |topic=0007D586 |before=Player Default: What did you need again? |response=Mutated Fern. Hear it's dynamite for making radiation meds. You interested? |after=Player Default: Actually, I think I have something already. |abxy=Y1a}} |scene=- |srow=14 |topic=000A7D2D |before= |response=Thanks again for the fern. Plants like that are hard to come by. Now, you here to pickup some chems? |after= |abxy=A}} |topic=''WaitingForPlayerInput |trow=4 |before= |response=That's right. Just relax. Chill out. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Take all the time you need, brother. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Take all the time you need, sister. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Yeah. Just breathe in and breathe out... |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000057DD |trow=5 |before= |response=''{barking sales pitches in the marketplace to a crowd of about half a dozen people}'' Prescriptions filled! High-quality chems right here! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{barking sales pitches in the marketplace to a crowd of about half a dozen people}'' Chem-I-Care cares about you! All your medicinal needs. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{barking sales pitches in the marketplace to a crowd of about half a dozen people}'' Mentats, Buffout, Stimpaks, Jet! Everything to even you out. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{barking sales pitches in the marketplace to a crowd of about half a dozen people}'' Don't let the stress of life kill ya! Relax with some chems. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{barking sales pitches in the marketplace to a crowd of about half a dozen people}'' Self-prescribed chems! As recommended by me, myself, and I. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=''Hello'' |trow=4 |before= |response=''{off work, hanging out}'' Everyone in this city's always jumping at shadows. Chill out, is what I say. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{off work, hanging out}'' You gotta accept life on its terms, you know? Something bad happens, just say "yes" to it. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{off work, hanging out}'' I believe in the Chem lifestyle. We all got problems. Why not balance that out with some prescriptions? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{off work, hanging out}'' Stay cool. |after= |abxy=}} FFDiamondCity03 |scene= |srow=7 |topic=000A7D1F |trow=3 |before= |response=Hey, you find any Mutated Fern for me? Got a lot of plans for that plant. |after=Player Default: Found the plant. Here you go. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=You find that fern? Should be easy to spot. |after=Player Default: Found the plant. Here you go. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=Got something green for me, man? And by green, I mean, mutated and glowing. |after=Player Default: Found the plant. Here you go. |abxy=A}} |topic=00047601 |before=Player Default: Found the plant. Here you go. |response=''{Happy}'' All right. Here's your payment, plus some samples from the pharmacy. Don't take 'em all at once, now. Moderation. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00047600 |before=Player Default: Haven't gotten to it yet, Solomon. |response=''{Depressed}'' That's too bad. Oh well. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=000475FF |before=Player Default: I'll get back to you. |response=All right. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |topic=000475FE |before=Player Default: What did you need again? |response=Mutated Fern. Hear it's dynamite for making radiation meds. Did you find some? |after=Player Default: Found the plant. Here you go. |abxy=Y1a}} |scene=- |topic=00047606 |before= |response=Good luck finding that Mutated Fern, man. |after= |abxy=}} FFDiamondCity12 |scene=- |srow=2 |topic=0015371D |trow=2 |before= |response=''{a man has another man at gunpoint, you're in the crowd watching / Nervous}'' Whoa. Something heavy is going down... |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{the police just shot a crazed gunman, you're closing your store / Nervous}'' Can't believe that happened. It's totally ruined the mood out here... |after= |abxy=A}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files